


be happy my friend

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Fluff, M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus tries to make breakfast without magic.Catarina and Madzie visits Magnus and Alec.Alec and Madzie face off about who likes Magnus more.Catarina can't get enough of her friend's happiness.





	be happy my friend

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

“Magnus, what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to make eggs without using magic…”.

“You’re naked...”.

“Well what you lack in one thing you make up with another thing”.

Alec chuckles, nonetheless leaning in for a  _good morning_  kiss. “But now, I’m not sure if I want to eat eggs or nibble on you". 

Magnus wriggles his eyebrows in suggestiveness. “I see nothing wrong in before and after”.

And so Alec  _mmmh_ , kissing him. “Why are your lips so sweet?”

“I tried adding honey”.

“To the eggs?”

“No. The pancakes”.

“Where are they?”

“In the bin”, Magnus grimaces. "So burnt not even honey could save them".

Alec laughs then licks his lips then swipes his tongue across Magnus's mouth. “Well it’s a good thing your tongue is naturally sweet. Give me more”.

And they kiss. 

However, within that very second, Magnus gets a text from Catarina.

 

_‘Happy morning to you. Madzie and I are on our way so get some clothes on and stop flirting with Alec.’_

_‘How did you know?’ -_  Magnus

 _‘Because I know you’. -_  Catarina

 

Catarina comes bearing a thermos of Indian chai tea, morning glory muffins and some baked cinnamon apple slices.

“Did you use magic too?”, Alec asks, wetting his lips very much ready to eat.

“Don’t be rude”.

Alec grins, something about Catarina being a bit frank and feisty with him always puts him in a comfortable mood.

Before long, Madzie comes running and is hugging Alec’s long legs. Alec finds her so cute down there that he’s feeling warm and fuzzy, looking over at Magnus and is grinning as he lifts Madzie in his arms and up in the air, spinning her around. “And how’s the brightest sunshine ever doing?”

“Are you done flirting?” is Madzie’s reply. “Catarina said that you and Magnus were flirting but, I don’t know what flirting means".

Alec gives Catarina a surprised look, a smile grand around his lips. “It means that Magnus and I like each other  _a lot_ ”.

“ _A lot_ , like this?” she asks with her arms open wide, her eyes also wide with wonder.

“Almost that much”, Alec laughs, and so did Magnus with Catarina. “But you’ll need maybe a hundred more arms to make up how much he and I like each other”.

“Oh, that’s a lot more arms than a spider has”.

“Well technically, spiders don’t have arms, they have eight le—“-

“Alexander”, Magnus calls him laughing, Catarina also stifling back giggles. “Indulge the child’s imagination”.

“Oh”, Alec too smiles, though slightly embarrassed. He really doesn’t know how to make jokes out of these things. “Let’s go get you some cinnamon apple slices”.

He did real well at ditching and Madzie is so glad, hugging Alec around the neck as he carries her to the kitchen.

“You’re happy, aren’t you?” Catarina asks.

Magnus inhales, then exhales with a sigh of relief and gladness. “So happy that it’s unbelievable”.

They’re both watching Madzie sitting on Alec’s lap still talking about the possible meaning of flirting. Catarina smiles. “Be happy my friend, I’ve got your back”.

Magnus squeezes her shoulders in a gentle comfort full of appreciation. “I know. Thank you”.

“But at least learn to make scrambled eggs. You literally just need to make a mess of the eggs while keeping them edible”.

Magnus laughs. “I’ll try bacon next time”.

“Oh goodness, bacon? There has to be a better way to flirt with Alec”.

“True”, Magnus is amused, still beaming. “But Alec appreciates effort”.

“I’m sure he does but edible food comes first”, she rolls her eyes to tease then winking at him as she turns to watch Alec who’s being lovingly watched by Magnus and she’s feeling warm on the inside witnessing their love and thinking about their many possibilities. “Be happy, my friend”, she says again. “Full your whole heart with happiness”.

And Magnus smiles, bumping shoulders with her as they both continue to watch Alec and Madzie debate which of them likes Magnus a whole lot more – Madzie’s arms stretched so wide that she’s bending over backward.

But even to a child Alec won’t lose.

“Well...", he starts, raising his hands, reaching for the sky. "My like goes all the way to the moon and back”.  Madzie is clearly not happy with the apparent defeat, her cute little lips protruding in a pout, as she then wiggles herself from Alec’s lap and goes to cling to Magnus’s leg.

Alec face-palms - to think he couldn’t even allow himself to lose to a child about how much he loves Magnus.

“You two are hopeless”, Catarina laughs at them both.

But such is their love;

Hopelessly happy,

And deeply pure, cheeky and romantic.

  _\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
